Denji Gattai Galaxy Mega
is the primary mecha of the Megarangers, formed from the combination of MegaShip and MegaShuttle with the command . Arsenal Galaxy Mega is armed with the which it uses to perform a wide variety of attacks, the which not only deflects enemy attacks but enables it to safely enter Earth's atmosphere, and the , a gun created from the Shuttle Booster that can fire energy or freezing blasts. It can also combine with Delta Mega to form the Super Galaxy Mega. History Despite showing great success early in the battles with Nezirejia, I.N.E.T. felt that the Megarangers recruited by Prof. Kubota didn't bring the robot to its full potential and had their tactics programer, Professor Toyokawa, create a program that would allow Galaxy Mega to fight without a human pilot. Following the incident with Shrimp Nezire, Toyokama realized that the unpredictability of Nezirejia's tactics would require unorthodox methods on their part as well and left the robot in the Megarangers' capable hands. Following the battle with Mad Guirail, Galaxy Mega was heavily damaged and took a back seat to the Megaranger's newest mecha, Mega Voyager, while it underwent repairs. It was later rendered inoperable near the finale by Burning Yugande. Despite attempts to get it moving, it remained immobile during the final battle and all that the I.N.E.T. team and Professor Kubota could do was observe the final battle between Mega Voyager and Grand Neziros inside the Galaxy Mega. It was eventually fully repaired and utilized in Gingaman vs. Megaranger. Cockpits AstroMegazordCockpit.jpg|Galaxy Mega Cockpit Components Mega Ship is a space vessel that forms the bulk of Galaxy Mega's body, armed with the double barreled Mega Particle Cannon turrets on its dorsal hull. When not in battle, the MegaShip stays in continuous orbit above earth where it serves as the Megarangers' tactical operations base. After the battle against Mad Guirail, the MegaShip was moved to the I.N.E.T. Moonbase where it was primarily docked there until needed. Prof. Eikichi Kubota and the other support staff maintain a constant presence on MegaShip, even when engaging giant opponents. When forming Galaxy Mega, the sides and nose form Galaxy Mega's legs, the undercarriage forms the arms, and the underbelly detaches to form the shield. MegaShuttle is a two component vessel used to transport I.N.E.T. personnel between Earth and space. During the combination into Galaxy Mega, the shuttle itself forms the head, with MegaShuttle's engine becoming head-mounted thrusters and the cockpit becomes the cranium, while the that helps MegaShuttle go into space forms the Booster Rifle (with the fuel tank holding the handle and muzzle). The orbiter docks in the nose of the MegaShip while the Shuttle Booster can be docked to its underside. On the toy, the Shuttle Booster can be separated into three pieces with the boosters attaching to the sides and the fuel tank becoming a dorsal mounted cannon. This function however was never used in the actual show. Galaxy Mega Weapons Astro Megazord Saber.jpg|Mega Saber Astro Megazord Shield.jpg|Mega Shield Astro Megazord Blaster.jpg|Booster Rifle Attacks * , a horizontal energized slash * , a jumping energized slash * , the Mega Saber extends into an energy whip used to lash the opponent * , a dashing energized horizontal slash * , a double energized cross slash. * , the Mega Saber extends its length to impale the opponent * , the Mega Saber is charged with energy and thrown as a projectile. * , used against Toad Nezire, where Mega Pink took advantage of a toad's natural fear of snakes by transforming the sword into an energy snake. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Galaxy Mega, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Galaxy Mega which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Galaxy Mega fought alongside Abarenoh and Daizyujin to destroy Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Galaxy Mega: to be added Video Game appearances Megaranger video game Galaxy Mega appears in the ''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' video game in an area of gameplay which involves clicking on the screen at the right moment so Galaxy Mega can attack the monster before it gets hurt. Notes *Galaxy Mega is the third and most recent main mecha to be only two-pieces (the others being Sun Vulcan Robo and Bio Robo). *Galaxy Mega serves as an homage to Choudenshi Bioman's BioRobo. It even has the second biggest number of sword attacks right after Biorobo. Appearances See Also External links *Galaxy Mega at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Galaxy Mega at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Mecha (Megaranger) Category:Sentai Team Bases Category:Two-Piece Combination